Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 18
(series) | Quotation = Sister, you asked for it! | Speaker = Miss America (Madeline Joyce) | StoryTitle1 = Earth Shall Overcome! | Writer1_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Charlie-27 returns from a six-month mission to discover that his home planet of Jupiter has been completely enslaved by the evil Badoon. He knows that he wouldn't stand a chance against them on his own, so he teleports to other worlds to find help. First, he joins forces with Martinex on the planet Pluto. Then together they travel to planet Earth, where Vance Astro and the Centaurian Yondu have just escaped from Badoon forces themselves. When Vance and Yondu encounter Charlie-27 and Martinex, they briefly mistake them for more Badoon guards and a misunderstanding fight ensues. However, soon enough they realize that they are all fighting for the same side and a new super-team is born... the Guardians of the Galaxy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** ** Antagonists: * / ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Other Characters: * Robot servants * unnamed Beta Centauri IV colonists * * Races and Species: * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** Jupiter Tele-Port Station **** Command HQ **** Eastern Zone Council Labor Camp-19 *** **** Rent a Servant *** **** Badoon Palace ** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * High-intensity * * * * * Vehicles: * UC * Badoon ships * Events: * Concepts: * Einsteinian Physics * | StoryTitle2 = Courage | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 36 | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Husky sled-dogs Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Menace From the Future World (Part II) | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Penciler3_2 = Vince Alascia | Penciler3_3 = Syd Shores | ReprintOf3 = All Winners Comics Vol 1 21 | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** Undisclosed Island * ** | Notes = * The Guardians of the Galaxy story is reprinted in . * Charlie-27 mentioned Karsus in an expression. It is unknown if it a planet, person or deity. scenes. | Trivia = * The title of the story and the song Vance teaches the Guardians at the end is a variation on We Shall Overcome, a key anthem of the US civil rights movement. * The Guardians' story is picked up next in , with the Guardians themselves reappearing in the following issue. * This story was retold in , with Starhawk manipulating the formation of the Guardians behind the scenes. * Jupiter is portrayed as a planet with solid ground with breathable air in this issue, while in reality it is a gas giant. In , it is clarified that the Jovians live in floating cities with domes that keep out the poisonous atmosphere. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic Books